Promises
by ouranfruitsbasketfan101
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki meet as kids. When Haruhi's mother dies, he promises that he'll always be there to protect her. TamaxHaru
1. Chapter 1

**I don't any rights to Ouran**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Haruhi walked out off the supermarket, pulling a wagon filled with stuff that she was going to make for dinner tonight, she decided to take a shortcut and walked into the park.

Tamaki was in the park and picked a red rose. He smiled and smelled it before laughing and laying on the ground.

She looked around the park as she was pulling her wagon.

He sat up when he heard something and blinked. Tamaki then went to the little girl pulling her wagon and asked, "What are you doing? Why aren't you with your parents?"

She blinked and looked up at him, "I'm just bringing the groceries back to my house," she replied.

"Aren't you a bit young?" he blinked, "Want me to help?"

"No thanks," she shooked her head.

"But doesn't that hurt? Carrying all that by yourself?" he watched her worriedly. "Please, I want to help."

"I don't need any help," she said as she started walking.

"I'm not asking." he took the wagon from her, "I'm not going to let a princess like you do this alone."

She blinked and then blushed a bit.

He pulled it and smiled at her, "Where are we going princess?"

"Um, that way," she pointed to that direction.

He smiled and walked with her. "So princess, you live in an apartment?"

"Y-yes," she nodded.

"That's so cool! I lived in a mansion in France not long ago!" he smiled excitedly.

"Really?" she blinked.

"Uh huh! Then... I had to come here to be with Daddy." he looked down sadly.

"Oh..." she looked at him sadly.

"Anyway, do you live with your parents?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I live with my Mommy and Daddy, but my mommy's in the hospital right now," she replied.

"Oh?" he blinked, "Is your Mommy ok?" he looked at her sadly.

"She's sick, so I don't really know if shes ok or not," she replied.

"My Mommy always goes to Hospitals or she's always sick in bed." he smiled weakly, "I played the piano for her every day."

"That's sweet," she smiled, "My mommy's a lawyer, so I want to be just like her when I grow up."

"That's a good goal." he smiled, "I hope you make it." He then looked up at the apartments, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, that's it!" she smiled.

He then stopped and handed her the rose he picked earlier. "For you, my princess." he winked.

She blushed and took the rose, "T-thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled and helped her get the wagon up the stairs.

She smiled and opened the door.

He pushed the wagon in and took her hand. "Bye princess." he smiled.

"Bye," she blushed.

He kissed her cheek and went down the stairs. "I hope I can see you again, princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, be sure to review this ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Next Day~

Haruhi ran off after hearing about her mother, she ran into the park, hid behind a tree and started crying, "M-mommy..."

Tamaki, who usually went to the park because his father was always busy, snuck away from his father's servants and walked by the pond. He had taken another rose and was twirling it around in his hand while whistling a French song.

Haruhi sat down and continued crying.

He blinked when he heard crying and followed it. Tamaki gasped, "Princess?" He went to her side and held her close, "Shh, shh. It's ok. It's going to be ok. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked, a bit angry at the thought of anyone hurting his "precious princess".

"I... I can't see mommy anymore..." she cried and buried her face into his shirt.

He blinked and rubbed her back. "Why can't you see your Mommy anymore?"

"Shes... shes gone..." she continued crying.

He looked down at her sadly and pulled her closer. "It's going to be ok Princess. Let it all out ok?"

She cried more and gently gripped his shirt.

He kissed her head then handed her the rose. "I'll help you no matter what princess. I'm here to protect you and I always will. I'll be your knight in shining armor."

She blushed a bit, took the rose and smiled a bit then hugged him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of you for the rest of our lives. I promise."

She smiled and nodded.

He took her hands in his and winked, "Ok? Promise me."

"I promise," she smiled.

"So princess, do you have a name?" he smiled.

"It's... it's Haruhi," she smiled.

"Haruhi, that's a beautiful name." he smiled, "My name is Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh."

She smiled sweetly and blushed a bit.

"You should probably go back to your father," he smiled sadly, "You're the only people you have left, you need to stay close."

"Ok," she nodded.

He kissed her cheek, "I'll wait for you here everyday. Pinky promise that you'll see me too." he held out his hand, pinky raised.

"Pinky promise," she smiled and took his pinky in hers.

He shook her pinky with hers and smiled, "Go to your Daddy, I come second."

"Ok!" she smiled and got up.

He got up and took her hand, "I'll take you home"

"Ok," she smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

He smiled and led the way to her apartment.

She smiled as they were walking.

He helped her up the stairs and smiled, "Goodbye Haruhi."

"Bye Tamaki," she smiled.

He kissed her forehead and headed back to the park.

She blushed a bit, then went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ^^<strong>


End file.
